Unforgettable Love Memories or Disaster?
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Summary:Hiruma left the house. Akaba, Kakei, Riku and Sakuraba is talking about something serious. What is it? warning:OC and OOC ahead! update chapter 5! finally the end of this story!
1. Sakuraba's girl

I just get the idea from DBSK banjun drama Unforgettable Love… although I change the title and the story, but the idea is from there… and the other idea is when I read about the characters that have been in a relationship before. In Eyeshield 21 number… 31?

Summary:Hiruma left the house. Akaba, Kakei, Riku and Sakuraba is talking about something serious. What is it? warning:OC and OOC ahead!!!!

Disclaimer:

Vanilla:I don't own Eyeshield 21…

Akaba:Fuu… yeah, sure. How could you?

Vanilla:But I do own DBSK!!!!! They will be spiritually mine forever!!!!!!! KEKEKEKEKE!!!!!  
Kakei:…………………

Riku:Hiruma, we need you here…

Hiruma:(suddenly pop out from nowhere)YA—HA!!!!! Why're you summon me, fucking brats!!!!!???

Sakuraba:Umm… can you kill Vanilla-kun now?

Hiruma:No need to ask!! YA—HA!!!!!(shot Vanilla with rocket launcher)

DUAR!!!  
Vanilla:(die)

Riku:Okay, now the insane author is gone. We'll do the disclaimer.

Kakei:Nothing in this fic is hers. Even the story. But maybe some of the idea is originally hers.

Unforgettable Love Memories(or disaster?)

Sakuraba's girl

By:Vanilla Amano

Because of some incident, Hiruma, Akaba, Kakei, Riku and Sakuraba need to share their apartment together. It's already been 3 month since they live there. Now they more comfortable to each other and know more about them. Well, Hiruma is still like usual, hold firearms wherever he goes. But it isn't a big deal anymore since they live together.

At one day… the weather is sunny and the air is fresh. Nice for dating and the other things like that. But not for this 4 boys.

Akaba is sit on the beach chair and reading a book beside the window, Riku is listening to music while he leaned his back on a big brown teddie bear doll(a present from their fans), Sakuraba is sit not far from Kakei, he just arrange his fans present for him, and Kakei just enter the room after he took a letter from outside. What about Hiruma?

The blonde devil just walked out from his room and now stood infront of the mirror. He grinned widely infront of it and check his tooth. "Kekeke, you pathetic fucking brats. It's a fucking white day, don't you have something to do?" he said while he still watch his reflection.

"Where are you going, Hiruma?" Sakuraba ask him from his place. "You don't even have a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

"Kekeke, I have a fucking blind date now, fucking model." Hiruma answered satifiedly as he look at his back, to Riku.

"Really? Can I go too?" Riku took off his headphone and look at Hiruma with puppy eyes.

Sakuraba quickly sit beside Riku and also put that innocent look on his face. "Take me too!" he said.

"Tch," Hiruma 'tch' and then he look at the other who stare at him with less expression. "I'll enjoy my date. You guys just enjoy the fucking air in this room. Kekeke!" then, he took his bag and walked out from there.

Kakei and Akaba sigh, Sakuraba and Riku exchange look. "Hah…" the 3 of them drop them self to the floor and make a circle when they lay.

"Ah, Hiruma is so lucky. Going to a blind date and all," Sakuraba frowned.

"Seriously, what's wrong with us? We don't even have girl friend," Riku pouted.

"It's not like we're able to date anyone after we become an international athlete and beat America," Akaba added.

"Just let it go. We just look more pathetic," Kakei sighed.

Sakuraba woke from his position and sit. "Hey, since we bored, should we talk about our ex?" he asked. "You know, memories about ex we still can't forget."

Riku quickly sit beside him and look at him with cheerful eyes. "Hey, that sounds fun!" he commented.

"Right?" Sakuraba grinned.

"Yes."

Akaba pop out beside them and look at them one by one with smiling face. "Alright, who should start?" he asked.

Kakei put his arm around Sakuraba shoulder and said, "Since you brought it up, you start first."

"Me first?" Sakuraba ask. Kakei nodded. "Fine…" Sakuraba nodded. "The ex I used to date…"

~Sakuraba's ex~

'The first time I met Hinata is at the bank.'

"Thank you for your participation on this bank. Please come again." A girl with a ponytail hair is stood behind the counter. Sakuraba(still with his old hair) quickly walked there because it's the only counter empty there. He put his piggy bank on the counter.

"Hello, what can I be of your service?" the girl asked politely.

"Well, I wanna change all my coins into a dollar." Sakuraba said, look into her eyes.

"Oh," she chuckled. "It's rare for people to collect money in piggy bank these days." She said. He laugh because of her tease words. "It seems like a large amount. Are you going to buy something with it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sakuraba place his hand on the piggy bank and look straight into her eyes. "I was going to buy clothes for my audition, but I had a change of heart."

"Sorry?" she asked confusedly.

"I suddenly want to spend it on making a precious relationship," he continue while he look at her name tag a moment. It says, Kujo Hinata. "Like eating a dinner with a sweet person named Hinata."

'Hinata sweet face is blushing because of my words. Ah… so sweet…'

'Sakuraba, you were a player, weren't you?' Riku asked.

'Shut up. Just listen.' Sakuraba scolded. 'In any case, Hinata was really sweet and pleasant… to the point where…'

Scene example:

1. Sakuraba and Hinata walk beside someone's home. A newspaper boy is threw the newspaper to the fence but it's drop. Hinata took the newspaper and set it to the right place.

Sweet Hinata:Replacing the newspaper.

2. Sakuraba and Hinata is in the bus. Someone want to get off but she couldn't reach the bus bell button. "Excuse me! I want to get off! Excuse me!" Hinata saw this, so she push the button. After the girl gof off, she smiled at Hinata thankfully.

Sweet Hinata:Pushing the bus bell for others.

3. An old lady wanted to cross the street. Before the lady started to walk, Hinata already stood beside her and hold her. Sakuraba would come not long after that and they would cross the street together.

Sweet Hinata:Crossing the street together.

'Wah…'

'Wow, that girl is really pleasant…' Riku commented.

'Yes. Everyone will thought of that, including me. But then…'

Hinata is sit alone in a restaurant. She look beautiful and sweet like usual. Sakuraba rushly walked toward her and sit infront of her. "Sorry, did you wait long?" he asked and handed her a bouquet of rose flower.

Hinata took the flower and smell it. "It's okay. But why were you late?" she asked and smile.

"I have a great news! Jaripro is accepted me as their new model!" Sakuraba said, full of smile.

"Really? Oh my God, that's great! Does that mean you will become a celebrities for real?" Hinata cheer and clap her hand.

"Yeah," Sakuraba nodded. "I think I'm going to get a bit busy because of the training things and all," he reported. "We may not be able to see each other frequently, but that's okay right?" he asked.

Hinata eyes is wide open. "What? We can't see each other frequently?" suddenly, her tone is changed.

Sakuraba smile is slowly gone. "What's wrong?" he asked carefully.

"You aren't going to do other things using your schedule as your excuse, are you?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Other things?" Sakuraba repeated. "It's not like that…" he frowned. Both of them is quiet now.

'I should've notice then, Hinata's true self…'

The location changed. Sakuraba is in the studio, get ready for his first photo take. He checked his make up when his cell phone is ringing. "Cool prince! Cool prince!" Sakuraba gulped and look at his cell phone monitor. "Kujo Hinata" is shown there.

He walked away from the crowd to the less crowd place. "Moshi moshi?" he greeted.

"It's me, Hinata. Where are you now?" Hinata's soft voice is heard from the phone.

"Me? At the studio, I got photo take today." Sakuraba replied.

"Come on! We're going to shot now!" suddenly, someone is yelled from his back.

"Yes~!" Sakuraba yelled back. "Look, I've got to hang up. I'll call you later, gomen." Then he hung up. He walked to the crowd again. "Sumimasen, sumimasen." He said. But then, his cell phone rang again.

"Aish…" he walked away again. "Nani desuka?" he asked impatiently.

"You're really at the studio aren't you? You're not lying aren't you?" Hinata replied rapidly from the phone.

"Why would I lie?" Sakuraba whined. "Look, I'm busy now."

"Sakuraba-kun, hurry up~!" one of his girl assistant is called him to hurry.

"Who's that?! You're cheating on me, aren't you!?" Hinata shouted from the phone angrily.

"What!? Cheating!? I'm not!" Sakuraba denied panickly. "Lets talk later, I'm gonna hung up."

"Why are you keep hung up!? You're cheating! Where are you!?" but Hinata keep yelled and not hung up.

"Will you hurry up!" the fotographer said impatiently.

Sakuraba look at the fotographer guiltily. "Coming!" he replied. "I'm just going to hung up, okay?" then, he hung up and get the battery out from the phone.

Sakuraba started the photo shot now. He thought of many things about his conversation before with Hinata.

'In the beginning I just thought it was because she liked me so much.'

He continue his photo shot until late evening.

Finally, the photo shot over. "Good job everyone! Good job! Good job!" everyone cheer and said bye to each other. Sakuraba his own is walked toward the lift with some of his assistant model today. They finally inside the lift. Sakuraba is stood right infront of the door. He sigh and look at the lift door to saw it closed. But it wasn't close.

A hand is blocked the door from being closed, so it open again. The hand's owner is Hinata. That girl is look at Sakuraba with cold smile of her face. Sakuraba gasped shockly.

Hinata went inside and stood infront of him. "Why did you turn you phone off?" she asked coldly. "Who told you to leave your phone off?"

Sakuraba look around him nervously. "Will you talk quietly? There's people around…" he whispered.

Hinata chuckled unhappily. "How the hell you hung up on me first? And who was that girl earlier?" she said and glare at the girls in the lift. "Is it her? Or her?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sakuraba hissed. Hinata look at him with hurt look at her eyes. "It's not them."

The lift stopped at the first floor and everyone quickly get out from it. but not Sakuraba.

"How could you do this to me!? I truly love you but you're cheating! How could you, you jerk!" Hinata cried. She's now hanging on Sakuraba's leg and () from escape.

"Aish, stop it!" Sakuraba whispered and look around him panickly. There was so many people that wanted to enter the lift but they blocked their way.

'You're too nice, Sakuraba. How did you deal with that?' Riku asked.

'She must had been so pretty or something…' Kakei said.

'Mm-hm,' Sakuraba agree. 'But no matter how pretty someone is, I had my limit too.'

Don't know how this could be, Sakuraba had enter his apartment room. The room is so dark because the light hadn't turn on yet. He closed the door and finally the light was on. He shrieked when he saw his room is cover with Hinata's photos.

He walked further into his room and glance at every photos on his wall with his mouth wide opened.

The photos infront of his bed is the largest of all and it had a 'I love you' and 'You are mine' written all over it. he still shockly look at it when suddenly, someone toss his shoulder.

"Hah!?" he yelped surprisedly when he saw Hinata is the one who toss him. that girl was smile happily at him. "How did you get in here!?'" he asked. "And what's all this?!"

"So you'll look at me. Only me," Hinata answer softly.

"Why're you being like this? Are you a stalker??!" Sakuraba stepped back because Hinata is move closer to "him. "Are you depressed??"

"What?" Hinata said confusedly. "Sakuraba-kun, don't you know how much I love you?" she asked. "I even collect things related to you because I love you so much!" she said and took something out from her bag.

"The hair on your clothes, the first time we met," she showed him a piece of brown hair.

"But it's my hair!" Sakuraba srhieked.

"Yes, it is," Hinata nodded. "And this is the tuna sandwich that you didn't finish on the valentine's day, your handband which tear apart when you fell at the park, and—"

"Stop it!" Sakuraba said.

"There's more!" Hinata yelled back. She took out another things from her bag. "And… the brush that you threw 1 week ago because it's broke, and the tissue you used 5 days ago because of cold."

"I said to stop it!" Sakuraba shouted.

"Do you still not realize how much I love you!!?" Hinata shouted back angrily.

"Is this love? Is this you called love?!" Sakuraba asked panickly.

Hinata look at him suspiciously. "Why're you being this way to me? You are cheating aren't you!?" she pull Sakuraba's collar. "Who is it!? who is she!!!??"

"I said to quit it!!!" Sakuraba let go of him self and run outside. Hinata look at his back furiously and then ran to catch him.

Outside the room…

Sakuraba was run and when he looked at his back, he could saw Hinata is after him. "Sakuraba-kun! Sakuraba-kun! I love you, why don't you understand??! You're the only one for me!" she yelled.

"Ah! Stop it! stop it!! stoooooooooooooooop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuraba scream with frightened and raise his speed.

The story had end. The 4 them lay on the floor with their front body to the floor and they lay side to side. Sakuraba is on the left side, Akaba beside him, Riku lay beside Akaba and Kakei is on the right side. The 3 of them look at Sakuraba with serious look. They cross and raise their leg to the air.

"That's why the very next day I changed my number and moved house." Sakuraba ended it with sigh.

Riku look straight again. "Waah… it's a relief that it came to and end…" he said. The other nodded in agree.

"Actually, it hasn't ended," Sakuraba interrupted.

"Nani????"

"She's still stalking me," Sakuraba explained. "That one girl, that always in the front of my fans club watching our match and staring us down." He continued.

"Ah~! Her!" Riku, Akaba and Kakei said in unison.

"Yes, her. She scares the crap out of me," Sakuraba nodded. "That's why I specifically asked Wakaba-chan and Shogun-san to make sure she doesn't come anywhere near me." He added, "and that's why, Shin is always go with me wherever I go. Maybe he can be called my personal bodyguard."

He sigh. "That's the time when I became close with him…"

Akaba nodded understand. "So that's what happen," Riku murmured. "Yaa~this is pretty fun! Isn't it?" he said cheerfully and look at Kakei. The taller man nodded. "Kakei, do you have some?"

Kakei sigh. "Why wouldn't I have one at this age…" he frowned. The other eyes is focus at him now.

"Who is it?" Sakuraba asked.

"But we thought you're a gay." Akaba exclaimed.

"Aish… maybe I go for both…" Kakei said. "Sakuraba's girl… is nothing compared to mine…" he stare at the space. "The girl I used to date…"

To be continued…

How do you think? Really similar right? review please!

'' means outside the memory's story.


	2. Kakei's girl

Update chapter 2!

Disclaimer:

Vanilla:It's all mine!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiruma:Wait, you fucking author! Now die because you make me OOC and go on a blind date!!!(shot a rocket launcher again at Vanilla)

Vanilla:(die with blood cover her/his body)

Hiruma:KEKEKE!!!!

Akaba:Fuu… Hiruma, you're too 'lebay'…

Hiruma:What?! You want me to kill you too!!!???(pointed a bazooka on Akaba)

Akaba:No, I'm here to do the disclaimer… fuu… nothing in this fix is hers/his… only the OC…

Hiruma:Yeah, and about all the fucking ex, she has changed into into someone completely different…

Akaba:Fuu… like Kakei's and mine, it'll be completely different…

Unforgetable Love Memories(or disaster?)

Kakei's girl

By:Vanilla Amano

_Akaba nodded understand. "So that's what happen," Riku murmured. "Yaa~this is pretty fun! Isn't it?" he said cheerfully and look at Kakei. The taller man nodded. "Kakei, do you have some?"_

_Kakei sigh. "Why wouldn't I have one at this age…" he frowned. The other eyes is focus at him now._

"_Who is it?" Sakuraba asked._

"_But we thought you're a gay." Akaba exclaimed._

"_Aish… maybe I go for both…" Kakei said. "Sakuraba's girl… is nothing compared to mine…" he stare at the space. "The girl I used to date…"_

~Kakei's ex~

Setting, America… in a nice café… Kakei just took his food on the counter and about to sit somewhere.

'The way I met her was fate.'

'If it's fate, then it's fate. What do you mean it was?' Sakuraba cut.

'It was her that said it was fate.'

Kakei took a seat infront of the window and beside a girl with reddish brown hair. He began to eat his sandwich when the girl talk. "I've waited for a long time."

Kakei is on the way eating his sandwich, so he just could turned and look at the girl confusedly. "Howwy(translation:sorry?)?"

The girl turned to face him and smiled. She put her hand on her chin.

"Do you know me?" Kakei asked after he finally swallowed his sandwich with English. He did know who the girl is. He has met her twice when he hanging with his geng, but her hair is blonde at that time.

She nodded. "Yes. It was fate that we were supposed to meet here today." She said. Kakei is dumfounded, so she decided to continue, "Through this meeting, we'll begin to date."

"How do you know that?" Kakei asked disbelief, still holding his sandwich. "I know you, I've seen you with all your thug friends. But your hair colour… is different."

"Well, yes it's me. When I realize about my power, I decided to quit my criminal life." She said.

"What power?" Kakei asked again.

"I have an ability to see closely into the future," the girl replied calmly.

Kakei chuckled. "There's no way…"

"Oh," the girl gasped. She pointed to a man outside the café. "Do you see that guy over there?" she asked. Kakei look at her and then to the outside. He saw a man stood beside the main road, he looks like he was waiting for someone.

"In a few second, he's going to get hit by water." She continued. Kakei raised his eyebrows and stared at the girl, then he look at the man again.

The man look around him with naïve look. A car passed infront of him and then he get hit by water. "DIIIIN! DIIIIIIIN!!!"

"Oh!" Kakei gasped. He look at the girl amazedly.

"See?" the girl grinned.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kakei praised her. "Are you a fortune teller?" he asked curiously. But she didn't answer him. she just smiled mysteriously.

"Wow, for real?"

"Seriously." She pull her hand from her chin.

The setting changed. Kakei and the girl, named Irith, is walked on the street side by side. Kakei raked his hair nervously and look at the other direction when suddenly Irith said, "Oh."

Kakei watch her while she walked towards a little boy who eat a lollipop and bowwed down to him. the boy replied his bow. "What the?" he thought. The boy walked away and they look at his back with different expression.

"What're you doing with that kid?" Kakei asked confusedly when the boy had gone.

"Be careful of what you said. He's a very powerful child God," Irith warned him. Kakei gasped and look at the boy direction again. Then, he look at Irith again.

"So, are you really super natural?" he asked again. Irith chuckled and continue to walked again.

"Not as of yet," said Irith when Kakei finally caught up with her. "I haven't gotten to that point yet." She added.

Kakei cut her step and hold her shoulder. "So wait, can you really see into the future?" he asked curiously.

"Not all, but most of it." Irith smiled. But suddenly, she stopped walking. She look surprised and the aura around her is changed. Kakei look at her confusedly but not dare to interrupted her.

"In 3 seconds, a friend is going to call and ask to borrow some money." She suddenly whispered. The countdown was start. 1…

Kakei face look confused. 2… "What?" he asked. 3…

DRIIING! DRIIIIING!!

Kakei took out his cell phone from his pants pocket. He look at the monitor suspiciously.

"Just tell him you have no money what so ever. It'll get rid of him 100%." Irith said, still look straight infront of her.

Kakei exchanged look from Irith and his cell phone and then he answered the phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kakei! It's me, Jack~!" the voice from the phone replied.

"Just listen to me real quick, I'm sort of in a hurry." He said a bit panickly. Kakei listen carefully and then threw a glance at Irith.

"Could you somehow me lend me $100?" the man asked. Kakei pull the cell phone from his ears.

"No I can't." he yelled and then he hung up. He look at Irith again. The girl just smiled slyly.

"Ah~that's so cool~!" Kakei praised when he put his cell back to his pocket.

Suddenly, Irith expression changed. "Oh my! That's too quick!"

"Really, how did you know that he'd call so soon?" Kakei asked and took out his phone again with amazed.

"No, it's not the phone call," Irith shooked her head. Kakei blink his eyes confusedly and put his cell again. "Our relationship. The pace is too fast." She said.

"Huh? The pace??" Kakei repeated surprisedly.

It was already night time. They walked quietly on the way to Irith's house. Kakei is followed behind with his hand on his pants pocket. _"You're going to kiss me while dropping me off tonight."_ He could remember what Irith said clearly on his mind.

Irith stopped her step infront of her house's fence, so he stopped too. She turned to face him. _"It seems a bit fast. Kissing on the first day we met."_

She stood still on her place and look straight to Kakei's eyes. And then, she closed her eyes. Kakei gulped.

'What the hell?' Sakuraba interrupted. 'As long as she wants to, it can happen, can't it?' he asked. 'Seriously, it's not something you need to see into the future about.'

'Is that it?' Kakei asked. 'Anyway, we were going to have our first kiss when…'

Kakei moved closer to Irith after he looked at her face for a while. He slowly moved his head toward her face. their lips almost meet each other when suddenly…

BAGH!!

Kakei's head being smacked by someone. Irith closed eyes is opened widely when she heard the sound. "Ouch!" Kakei hand reached out his smacked head and look at the person who smacked him before.

"Who the hell are you!?" a man around 50 years old is stood beside them with angry face.

"D-daddy!?" Irith yelped.

"Daddy!?" Kakei shouted with inaudible voice that no one could hear it.

"Are you a guy or a girl!? What are you doing to my daughter!?" Irith's dad almost hit him again and he almost dogde it if Irith didn't stopped him.

"Daddy, what are you doing!"

"An adult is talking to you! Where are you going!?" Irith's dad shouted and smacked Kakei's head again.

BAGH!

Kakei pull up himself and look at Irith's father. "What are you doing mister!?" he yelled.

"Mister!?" again, BAGH!

Kakei straight up again and now look a little scared. "Father," he said and shaked Irith's dad hand.

"Father!? Why am I your father!?" again, he slammed Kakei's head.

BAGH!

"I didn't see this happen earlier," Irith murmured. "Stop it Daddy!" she hold her dad's hand and look at Kakei. "Kakei, hurry and run away! Hurry!" she said.

Kakei just nodded a bit and then started to run. "Don't even come near here!" the Daddy shouted. Kakei jump from far to wave his hand to Irith and his bad ass father.

'It was reluctant sometimes, but Irith saved me a ton of times.'

Irith is dragged in by her father into the house. Kakei still ran away from there.

Scene example:

1. Kakei was walking on the street. _"There's a lot of accident today, so watch your head."_ He stopped walking.

Syuuuuung… BRAK!!

A flower pot is dropped right infront of him. He smirked and then continued to walked.

'And it wasn't just once, but tons of time she saved me.'

2. Kakei was infront of a small shop. He talked to the shop owner to choose an item. _"Your property value isn't good today." _Then, someone is pulled his wallet from his back pocket without anyone noticing and then walked away.

"How much is it?" Kakei asked as he held a brown teddy bear on his hand.

"It's $15," said the owner.

"$15?" Kakei looked for his wallet but he couldn't find it. he smirked again and pull some money from his jacket pocket.

'Whenever she said my property value didn't look good, I never placed money in my wallet.'

'Wow, why didn't you buy lottery tickets as well?' Sakuraba asked curiously.

'You think I didn't?' Kakei replied. 'But Irith just got 5 numbers, so I only got 3rd place.'

'Wow,' the other said in unison.

'That must have been awesome.' Riku commented.

'But you know… it wasn't always great…'

The setting changed again. Kakei was sit on a chair in a café and drank a glass of water. He had a meeting with Irith today. Not long after that, Irith enter the café and walked toward him. "Hey, you're here." Kakei smiled.

Irith's face look upset and then…

PLAK!

She slapped him.

Kakei's mouth wide open. "What the hell!" he said.

"How can you do that!?" Irith muttered.

"What did I do?" he asked and caress his left cheek.

"You're going to hook up with girls at the club tonight!" she yelled angrily.

"What!?" he yelped, then he looked to the other side guiltily.

Irith glared at him. "You better not!" she warned.

"It's not like I even hooked up yet… I'm going to…" Kakei murmured and down his head weakly because of the slap.

'Those were everyday occurances,' Kakei wondered. 'But sometimes…'

Kakei now was on a balcony of an abbay. He wore a glasses(aww… cool…) and looks like waiting for someone. He blew his fring and look at the scenery again when suddenly someone covered his eyes from behind.

"Who are you?" Kakei asked with smile. His hand reach for the hand that covered his eyes. It was a soft and small hand. "Irith?" he turned back to face his girlfriend stood behind him with face full of smile.

"Ta—ta!" Irith cheered and handed him a bouquet of flower. "Congratulations!" she said cheerfully.

Kakei face is show his confuseness. "What's this for?" he asked.

"You're going to face someone named Eyeshield 21 from Japan on your next competition. It's your dream, isn't it?" Irith explained happily. "I cannot tell you wheter you're going to win or not, but I want you to try your best for the upcoming game. So I thought about giving you more support from now on!" she added.

"Seriously!?" Kakei shouted. "Aah!" he cheered and then jumped with happiness. "Wew! It's finnaly begin! I will face Japan's ultimate amefuto player soon!" he grinned. He look so pleased, but suddenly, Irith grab his face and slapped him.

PLAK!

She glared at him angrily. Kakei hold his cheek that being slapped. "What the hell!?" he asked. But irith didn't answer, she slapped him again at the other side.

PLAK!

"Now what!?" Kakei asked impatiently.

"You break up with me because you're busy trained and going back to Japan!?" Irith yelled irritatedly infront of his face.

"What??" Kakei's eyes is wide open. Irith face looked so irritated when she glared at him.

'At that time I didn't think it was going to work. So I decided to break up with her,' Kakei shrugged. 'But Irith got really sick, and I just couldn't tell her.'

Kakei was stood infront of Irith's house. He brought a plastic bag on his hand. A moment later, Irith opened the fence and get out from her house. He turned to her.

"I heard you were really sick," he said slowly. "I brought some porridge." He handed over the plastic bag to Irith. She received it and then sighed.

"Where does it hurt?" Kakei asked concernedly.

"I'm not really hurting anywhere in particular," Irith answered. "I think I have a divine illness." She added.

"A divine illness???" Kakei asked surprisedly.

Irith nodded. "I think I'm going to have get on blade."

"What?? The blade?????"

"Emm, I think I have to get the Gods's approval," she said. "Hah… I just wanted a normal life…" she sighed. Kakei looked at her shympaticly.

"No matter how hard I reject them, the Gods just wont leave me alone," Irith continued to explained. Kakei gulped and stayed quiet. He didn't cruel enough to tell her that he wanted to break up at time like this.

Both of them quiet now. But then, Irith slapped Kakei again.

PLAK!

Kakei reached his cheek again. "Damn, what now!?" he said.

"You jerk!" Irith cursed. "You came to break up with me, didn't you!?" she yelled.

Kakei threw a long breath. "The thing is…" he murmured. Irith looked at him for a while.

"Fine, go," she said. "You're going to become an athlete and back to Japan, and I'm going to become a messenger of the Gods." She looked straight into his eyes, Kakei looked back. "We can't work out anyway."

"I'm sorry," Kakei said sorrily.

"It's allright," Irith shooked her head and forced a smile. "Ah, when I become a messenger, come see me." She suggested. "When you're going to have a match, I'll look at the omens and see your horoscope, too."

Kakei smile slyly. "Allright." He put his hand on his pocket.

Irith smiled back. "I'll see you later," she said, and then she walked toward her house. Kakei looked at her back sorrily.

She stopped her step on her opened fence. "Kakei!" she called and turned to looked at Kakei again. "Please remember, that I truly did love you." She said. "I'm being honest." She smiled sadly and continued her walked.

'Irith looked so sad that night,' Kakei sighed. 'Anyway, that was my last time seeing her.'

Kakei still looked at Irith's house for a while and then walked away from there. He just 5 steps from there when a flower pot hit his head so hard.

BRAAK!

With no expression, he lost his balance and fell off.

GUBRAK!

"Ah…" he held his head for a while before he passed out.

'Then a few months later, Irith really did become a messenger of Gods.'

The story ended. Now, they have changed their position. They still lay on the floor, but now it circling again.

"Wow, are you still in contact with that girl?" Sakuraba asked. "Lets all get our fortunes told!" he suggested cheerfully.

"We can't," Kakei muttered.

Riku raised his eyebrows. "What? Why?" he asked confusedly.

"She went up to the mountain to pray and…"

KRINING! KRINING!

Irith's figure is wear a shrine maiden outfit on the mountain and hold a bell that use for pray and get rid of a demon. She prayed and then a lightning is roar on the sky.

'She died after being struck by lightning.'

"What!?" Riku face scrhuned together. "Man, how can a fortune teller not even see her own future??" he asked with confused.

"Listen, even ghost don't know…" Kakei sighed and continue, "the weather."

Sakuraba looked at Kakei with unreadable expression. "This is a sad story, right?" he asked. Everyone stay quiet. Suddenly, he started to chuckled. "But why do I keep laughing???" he laughed and buried his face to his hand.

Akaba, that lay beside him, toss his hand. "Hey," he warned. Sakuraba raise his head and look at him. Akaba face look so serious, but then he smile widely. "You shouldn't laugh!" he said and then the both of them laugh so hard.

Kakei hit Akaba's hand upsetly. "Stop it," he said. "For me, it's still a sad memory." He muttered and buried his face on his hand depressedly.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Akaba nodded understandly. "Fuu… It's still sadder than my memory." He sighed.

"What was your ex like, Akaba?" Riku asked curiously.

"Me?" Akaba frowned. "Fuu… you see my girl, she was a really cool one."

To be continued...

End of this chapter… wait for the next. Review please! And so sorry about the grammatical error in every chapter(it will be)!!!

_Italic words _means Irith's prediction that had she told to Kakei.


	3. Akaba's girl

Fuh… I try to post as fast as possible… tapi aku ga punya duit buat ke warnet!!!!!! Update chapter 3!!!

Disclaimer:

Riku:coz the author die of incident(Hiruma kill her/him again), we'll do the disclaimer…

Kakei:…………(cold)

Sakuraba:Except the OC and maybe some of the ideas nothing is hers! She's just an insane author which always make not-a-one-shot scene!

Riku:Actually, she did make it. Remember about FF VII fanfic that she made? It's one shot.

Kakei:…………(cold)

Sakuraba:Oh, yeah. That insane story. By the way, anyway, busway, why did you keep silent, Kakei?

Kakei:………(glance at Sakuraba)because… it's cold here…(trembling)

Riku:Well, if you wont the author catch you if she's alive again, you need to hold on in the freezer.

Sakuraba:It's cold though.

Riku:Of course! The temperature is -4 Fahreinheit and we just wear our school outfit!!!!

Unforgetable Love Memories(or disaster?)

Akaba's girl

By:Vanilla Amano

_Kakei hit Akaba's hand upsetly. "Stop it," he said. "For me, it's still a sad memory." He muttered and buried his face on his hand depressedly._

"_Yeah, I can understand that," Akaba nodded understandly. "It's still sadder than my memory." He sighed._

"_What was your ex like, Akaba?" Riku asked curiously._

"_Me?" Akaba frowned. "You see my girl, she was a really cool and tough one."_

~Akaba's ex~

'Honestly, down before I entered high school and join amefuto club, I was really weak.'

Akaba was on the way to his school. Since he was still a kid, he already brought guitar wherever he went. He went up to the stairs and saw 3 people that was gangster is talking to each other there. He gulped down and continued walking passed them with his head looked down.

One of the gangster was see him. "Hey, you've got to leave at least some change, right?" he asked roughly.

They blocked Akaba's way, so he stopped.

"I don't have money," Akaba answered honestly.

"You don't have any?!" the first man shouted.

"Hey, boss. How about we make this pretty boy learn his lesson? We can tear his clothes off and sell his naked photos to the bitches. I bet they'll love it." one of his man suggested.

"Yeah, and did he said he doesn't have money? How about if we sell his guitar? He will get the money, right?" the man smirked.

"No, please don't," Akaba whined. But the 3 man already punch him one by one.

"Come on get up, get up!" the first man pull his blazer school when he fell to the ground and beat him again. Akaba is beaten by those guys and they almost took off his clothes by force until…

"Who the hell are you guys!?" someone shouted at them.

The 4 of them dazed and looked at the source of the voice. A girl with short hair and high school uniform is stood not far from them. She brought a guitar on her back. Akaba looked at her with pain.

The gangsters exchanged look and then walked toward the girl. Akaba is left alone, so he quickly button his shirt and wear his blazer again.

"What's up with this one now?" the first gangster said. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" he pushed her body back. "What the hell, huh?" and pushed her forehead roughly.

The girl sigh and then she hit the gangster with her bag. She kicked the other guy and fight with the other.

Akaba stunned on his place and looked at the girl amazedly. The girl did a spectacular spinning kicked and continued her fight with the gangsters.

Finally, she beaten all the guys. She glared at their boss coldly. The boss quickly stood from the ground and then ran. "Hieeech!!" he shrieked. His friends followed him suit.

The girl clapped her hand and then took her bag and guitar on the ground. She walked toward the dazed Akaba.

"Dork, you sure do look pretty," she said while she looked at Akaba upside down and then caress his head. She's taller than Akaba(of course she was! She was a senior high school and Akaba was still on junior high school at that time!), and Akaba must looked up a little when he talked to her.

"Be careful from now on," she said before she toss Akaba's hand. "See ya." And then she walked away. He looked at her back passionedly.

'That was our first meeting, and I instantly fell for Rei.'

'It seems the roles were a bit changed.' Sakuraba commented.

'Yeah, and it was a famous love story between a younger boy and an older girl.' Riku added.

'Hey, just listen,' Akaba protested. 'From then on I followed Rei, and fell for tough allure.'

Rei was jogging at the town park, Akaba followed her from distance. When she stopped and start to trained a little, Akaba would followed her movement and when she ran again, he'd followed her.

'I also found out she went to a boxing gym.'

Rei was went to a boxing gym. She met some of her friends that greeted her politely. "Hello, Kuchiki-san." Not long after she went in and her friends was gone, Akaba popped out and peek to the gym.

'So I finally decided to confess.'

Akaba was stood infront of the gym. He held a bouquet of rose flower and then smelled the fragnant satisfied. He sigh and moved a little far from the gym's door.

Suddenly, Rei walked out from the gym. Brought a guitar, like usually. She stopped when she saw Akaba in sight, holding something on his back. "What?" she asked confusedly because he seems like wanna say something but couldn't say it.

"I…" Akaba hesitantly started. "I want to date you!" he confessed and handed the flower to Rei.

Rei looked at the flower and then looked at Akaba again suspiciously. "What?" she asked. Akaba didn't answer, he just threw his blushing face to the opposite direction.

"Are you playing with me right now?" she asked again suspiciously. The truth is, she never had a confession like this. Especially from a younger boy that brought a bouquet of flower with him.

"I'm serious… go out with me," Akaba finally had the courage to look at her eyes. But just a moment, after that he looked down again.

Rei smile slyly. "Fine." She said.

"Really??" Akaba raised his head happily.

"But you know? I hate guys weaker than me. Especially if they younger than me," Rei explained. Akaba's smile lost as fast as his smile appeared. "If you can beat me in a match, I'll date you then." She added, giving an impossible hope for him.

"Fight in a match?" Akaba repeated unsurely. He sigh.

'Eventually I started to learn boxing in order to date the girl I like, by beating her in a match.'

Akaba was trained in an empty room with just boxing equipment in it. he trained like a crazy.

'I seriously practiced like crazy,' Akaba said. 'No longer a weakling being beat around. I wanted to become a tough guy that could protect my girl.'

"Yaaah!!" with a loud shout, he kick the sack and make it break. He was panting and look tired, but also look so satisfied.

'Then the match day finally came.'

Akaba was holding the ring rope, and then he jumped into the arena. He met with Rei in the center of it. the both of looked at each other figure, tried to saw what is the result of their opponent training.

"What's this? You're taller than me now?" Rei asked.

"Someone said that, a person height is changed by his feeling," Akaba replied. "I've trained hard. It's imposibble for me just stay at that height."

Rei chuckled. "Just because you're a beginner, I'm not going easy on you." she warned with smiled on her face.

Akaba replied her smile. "And I'm not going to go easy because you're a girl." He said. The both of them smiled to each other and then toss their fist on the air.

The fight began. At first, they still go easy on each other. But then, after for some minutes, they get fired up. They use all their strength to beat their opponent. Akaba almost pushed put from the ring by Rei, but he could hang on to the rope. He attacked again, and this time he was the one who hit her until she leaned to the ring edge. She continued to counter attack. Akaba let out an spectacular spin attack, and she counter it with a (). They kicked each other, and the both of them fell to the ground.

"Hh… hh…" Akaba panted. Rei also lost of air. They both looked at each other and then stood up from their place. They arranged their breath, and then…

"Yaaaah!!" Rei shouted and threw her punch to Akaba.

"Yaaaah!!" Akaba also do the same. They hit each other and that was their final attacked. They fell side by side.

"Ah!" they said in unison. Both of them panted because of the tiredness.

"Not bad," Rei suddenly said. "I lose." She announced.

"Then from now on, we're dating right?" Akaba said. Rei chuckled a little and didn't answer him. she closed her eyes and tried to arranged her breath.

Akaba raise his body and looked at Rei's face. she look so pretty and sexy now that he really wanted to kiss her. He slowly moved his face closer to Rei and about to kiss her.

Their lips almost meet when suddenly, Rei opened her eyes. Akaba gasped surprisedly and tried to pull himself before it was too late. But it was too late. Rei already hit his face with her hand.

BAGH!

"Ouch!" Akaba yelled. Rei quickly woke up from her position.

"You idiot," she said upsetly. Akaba looked at her as he caress his smacked chin. "If you won I said I'd date you, not give you a kiss!" she continued.

Rei coughed. "Lets go eat, I'm hungry." She said emberasedly with her blushing face and then walked away from there.

'And that's how I earned Rei's love.'

Akaba still sit at the ring. When he saw Rei nowhere in sight, he started to smiled. "Ah!" he dropped himself to the ground again. "Yatta~!"

'But then, as soon our love started, another rival appeared.'

The setting changed, Akaba is leaned himself on a park's fence, waiting for Rei. He look thrilled and happy(never seen Akaba like this? Neither am I. Haa!). then, he saw a man on his right side.

'Another guy showed up, right?' Sakuraba guessed.

'No.'

Akaba saw that man meet up with her girlfriend and then go away. He smiled to saw a happy couple like that. When you happy, everything is also look so nice.

'Then, did you found a new girl?' Sakuraba asked again.

'Yeah, I found a girl.'

'I knew it…' Riku shrugged.

Suddenly, a girl with ponytail and pink jacket popped behind his back.

'But then…'

"You're Akaba nii-san right?" she asked. Akaba turned and face her. He looked at her a little confused with his red eyes(behind his sunglasses).

"Yea, why?" he replied. The girl sighed.

"Break up with Rei nee-chan!" she said.

"Nani? Doushite??" Akaba eyes now is wide opened.

"I… like Rei nee-chan…" the girl confessesed.

"Nani???" Akaba said surprisedly but his expression didn't changed.

'So you see that girl also like my girlfriend.'

'Aah~' Kakei, Riku and Sakuraba said in unison.

"Anyway, you have to break up with Rei nee-chan!" she yelled. "If not… I'm not going to let you alive!" she added. Akaba looked confused, didn't care, curious and cool like usually at the same time.

"I'm being serious," she added again. Then, she walked away from there and stopped. "I'm not kidding. You have to, okay!?" she shouted. "And just remember, your music sense and nee-chan's is veeeeeery… different~! You're not going to work out anyway!" and she ran from there.

Akaba sighed and continued waiting for Rei. His head is full of question, especially about the last word from that girl. He and Rei already told each other about their interest in music. And although, he liked pop(at that time) and Rei liked death metal(isn't it obvious?), they still continued to date.

Not long after that, Rei walked cheerfully toward him. "Hey!" she said. Akaba realized her presence and looked at her. She looked cute with her usual sporty style and a little make up. "You waited long, didn't you? Gomen." She said softly.

Akaba just smiled slyly and not looking at her eyes. "But, what's wrong with you?" Rei asked confusedly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Akaba shook his head and forced a smile.

"Dork, your butt hurt because I'm late, huh?" she said. "Fine, lets go. I'll treat you!" she said cheerfully and grab Akaba's hand and left from there. Akaba looked pleased, but actually he still thought about that girl. So he decided to ask Rei when he dropped her at her home.

Akaba and Rei just arrived infront of Rei's house after their date. "Rei," he called.

"Hmm? Nani desuka?" Rei asked and turned to face him.

"By any chance, is there anyone else that likes you beside me?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, there isn't. doushite?" Rei shook her head and asked.

"Think about it, is there really no one?" Akaba kept asking. "You know, maybe someone that has an interest as your music sense?"

"Seriously, there isn't," Rei answered. Akaba sighed.

'It's hard to say that someone who like her other that me is a girl…'

"What the hell?" suddenly, Rei said. "So you're a guy, too. Trying to confirm my love and everything…" she continued.

"No, it's not like that…" Akaba chuckled nervously and just realized maybe she's right. Rei grinned teasingly, grabbed Akaba's collar and pushed him to the wall.

Akaba gasped and looked surprised. Eventhough he's now taller than her, he still younger than her. He had no experience like this. "Fine, I'll make sure to leave my mark." Rei smiled.

Akaba's eyes opened widely with surprised. Rei closed her eyes and move her face closer to Akaba's. Akaba, confused with his feeling and thought, 'what to do? What to do?', remembered about this kind of scene that he used to watch when he still a kid. So, he just closed his eyes and hold his jeans.

Rei's lips almost met with his when suddenly, the girl with pink jacket that met Akaba before saw this. "No! stop!" she screamed.

She ran and pushed Akaba away from his place infront of Rei until that guy almost lost his balance. And the girl? She stood on Akaba's place before. And she's the one that got the kiss.

Akaba's eyes and mouth is opened widely with disbelief(never seen Akaba like this? I make him very OOC maybe!). Rei opened her eyes and saw who's infront of her now(still kissed). Everyone quiet for awhile. No one talked, no one breathed. Akaba just stood there, looked at her girlfriend kissed another girl.

Rei pulled her body from the pinky girl and stared at her disbelief. The girl looked at her with blushed face and trembled, she walked rushly from there and turned again. Rei and Akaba just could stay dumbly on their place and looked at her.

"Nee-chan! Aishiteru!" she shouted, and then ran again.

Rei blinked her eyes disbelief and looked at Akaba slowly. Akaba also threw his look at her(since a second before, he still saw the girl surprisedly). The both of them quiet and looked at each other with unreadable expression. No one said a word. After a minute, Rei threw her eyes at other direction.

The setting changed. Akaba is on the left side, staring at the space. Riku is sit beside him, Sakuraba beside Riku and Kakei is on the right side. The 3 of them hold a cup ramen on their left hand and chopstick on the other hand. The chopstick already filled with ramen, ready to eat. But no one eat it because they're too absorbed with Akaba's story.

Akaba sighed. "And because of that, I realized that our music interest is too different," he said, and then eat his own ramen. The other still blank.

"This story isn't even action or melodrama, so what's the genre?" Kakei asked curiously. The other looked at him with 'Hah?' expression, and then eat their ramen. Kakei look confused, he sighed and then he eat his noddle too.

Sakuraba stopped eating and swallow his ramen. "Riku is the only one left now," he said. "But Riku, have you even dated a girl before?" he asked.

Riku stopped eating and look at Sakuraba disbelief. He sighed, "What the hell? Why are you over looking me?"

"I may look like this, but I've experienced a really painful love." He added. "I wont be able to forget even after I died." He shrugged.

"Really?" the other asked in unison. All of them stopped eating now.

"Emm," Riku nodded. "The girl I used to love…"

To be continued…

It's finally Riku's turn… wait for the next chapter!


	4. Riku's girl

Now is Riku's ex to be revealed… update chapter 5!!

Disclaimer:

I'd say honestly, nothing's mine except the OC…

Unforgetable Love Memories(or disaster?)

Riku's girl

By:Vanilla Amano

_Sakuraba stopped eating and swallow his ramen. "Riku is the only one left now," he said. "But Riku, have you even dated a girl before?" he asked._

_Riku stopped eating and look at Sakuraba disbelief. He sighed, "What the hell? Why are you over looking me?"_

"_I may look like this, but I've experienced a really painful love." He added. "I wont be able to forget even after I died." He shrugged._

"_Really?" the other asked in unison. All of them stopped eating now._

"_Emm," Riku nodded. "The girl I used to love…"_

~Riku's ex~

'Was my first love whom I met in junior high school,'

Riku was walking on the street towards his school. He was still on grade 9. He felt the fresh morning air and start to sing. But then, he stopped walking. A paper crane was place infront of his feet. He took it and stared at it.

"What the heck? There's one today too," he murmured. "Who's leaving this paper cranes every morning?"

'Damn, it starting off really well,' Sakuraba commented. 'So?'

'It's sort of weird how there's a paper crane in the same spot everyday you know,' Riku said. 'So one day, I hid and watched secretly.'

Riku is hid behind a big wall, he hasn't seen the paper crane. He felt curious, but a sound of an opened window was catched his interest. He looked up and saw an opened window.

A girl with a very beautiful face is stood on the balcony, her hair was long and wavy. She wear a soft pink dress and white vest, suit her the best. She was holding a paper crane.

Riku couldn't take his eyes from her, especially from the paper crane. She threw a deep breath and then threw the paper crane to the street slowly. It's landed exactly at the place Riku usually found the paper crane, so it must 've been her.

'You wouldn't believe how pretty she looked,' Riku sighed. 'So I hurried and planned an event.'

The girl was in her room. She sat on her bed and held another paper crane. She smiled slyly at it and then stood up, walked toward the balcony. She was ready to threw it when a piano's sound disturb her.

It was Riku. He put a piano infront of her house without anyone noticing. All of the paper cranes that he got from her, he put on the piano. A bouquet of flower was place infront of him. It was so beautiful and sweet. The piano tune that he played is so soft and caring.

She smiled when she saw his surprised. Riku looked up to her and smiled, he blinked his right eyes naughtily. She bit her lower lip and smiled back sheepishly.

Finally, Riku and the girl met. They sat on the chair infront of her house. Riku smelled the flower before gave it to her. "How was it? Did you like it?" he asked while he gave the flower.

"Yes," she took the flower and smiled. But then, she coughed hardly. Riku looks worried. He thought maybe she was sick, because she looks a little pale and so skinny.

"Are you sick?" he asked worriedly.

She stop coughing and nodded. "Yes, just a little…"

'She later said she was so sick she couldn't go to school for 6 month,'

Riku nodded in understand after she explained about her condition. "Ah, I was wondering," he said suddenly. She looked at her curiously. "Why did you leave a paper crane out there every morning?" he asked.

"Because, I saw you walking by every morning…" her face blushed a little, but she answered honestly.

"Ah~" Riku nodded. "So you did that because you missed me, didn't you?" he chuckled, she was also smiled sheepishly. "Aish, this popularity of mine."

"Ah, by the way I'm Kaitani Riku," he said, realized that he hadn't tell her his name. "What's your name?"

"Watashi wa Yumichika Harumi, desu. Everyone called my Haru," Haru answered.

'I don't like her name… it's sound like Hiruma's anagram…' Sakuraba said.

'Shh! Just listen, will ya?'

"Haru?" Riku asked. Haru nodded. "Yaa~That's so pretty," he praised. She just smiled and down her head to look at the bouquet again. "Then, your sibling's name would be… Natsu, Aki and Fuyu?" he teased.

Haru chukled. "No, I'm an only child." She explained.

"Ah~" Riku nodded. "How old are you?" he asked.

"14,"

"What month birthday?"

"June,"

"Humm… since I'm a () birthday, I guess I'm the nii-chan," Riku said. "I'm going to speak comfortably, alright?" he smiled.

Haru smiled. "Alright,"

Riku replied her smile and almost ask another question when she cough again. This time harder and louder. "Haru?" he called worriedly.

Haru keep coughing, now she put her hand on her mouth to cover her cough. "Haru!" Riku held her shoulder. "What's wrong, Haru?!" he asked. He worried to death now. Haru couldn't help but coughing harder. "Are you okay?! Haru! Haru!!"

The setting changed. Riku and Haru's parent now at the hospital. Her parent sat on the chair while Riku just stood impatiently infront of them. Worried about Haru's condition.

Finally, a doctor walked out from Haru's room. Riku quickly ran toward him with his rodeo drive(what? Then he would hit the doctor!). "What happened?!" he asked.

"Her condition has gotten worse," the doctor answered sorrily. "There's no more hope."

"Nani!?" Riku and the doctor looked at the voice's source. It was Haru's mother.

"Didn't I say she should have gotten hospital treatment earlier?" the doctor said.

Haru's father hold his wife who looked so shock. "Our daughter, she wanted to stay home so badly," he said. Riku just can looked at them depressedly.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do about our Haru?" Mrs. Yumichika cried and slowly dropped her self to the chair. Riku bit his lip.

"I think it's time for you to prepare yourselves…" the doctor suggested. Riku's eyes opened widely. He quickly grab the doctor's collar and glared at him.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"There's no more than a month," he answered.

"What?" Riku asked. His eyes now was tearing. "Doctor. Save her, please? Doctor! Doctor!!" he said and he also slowly fell to the the ground, still holding the doctor.

"Please save her!" he cried and begged. But he knew, the doctor wasn't a God. He couldn't do a miracle. The doctor just shook his head and put his hand on Riku's shoulder, gave him a support.

The setting changed again. It was inside the room where Haru slept in. she slept inside a plastic box. Riku slowly opened the door and walked in. he saw Haru inside and walked closer to her. He stood beside the box and put his hand on it. Haru's face look so pale and now he could see the dark circle under her eyes. But her beauty is remain the same.

Haru opened her eyes and saw Riku. Riku smiled sadly at her. Haru sighed, "I didn't want to show myself like this…"

"There's nothing wrong with it. You'll get better soon anyway," Riku said softly. "They said in about 2 weeks you'll be fine." He added. He lied, and he knew it was the worst lie he ever said. The both of them knew the truth. But Haru just smiled when she heard it.

"Ah, I brought this so you wouldn't be bored," Riku said and took something from his school blazer pocket. It was a walkman. He almost opened the zipper at the box, but Haru stopped him.

"No, you can't. you can't come in."

Riku looked at her sadly. "Then, what should I do?" he asked. "It's my favorite song lately…" he continued. "I really wanted you to hear it…" Haru looked at him with the same expression when she said he can't go in.

Riku bit his lip and put the walkman on the table beside the box. "Listen carefully, it's Korean song, H.O.T 'Haengbook'." He said.

"Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok geudael chajajjyo nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichi boyuh yuhngwuhnhan

Haengbogeul nohchil soon uhbjyo geudae na boinayo nareul boolluhjwuhyo geudaegyuhte

Isseulgguhya nuhreul saranghae hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yuhngwuhnhee"

While he singing, Haru was crying. She genius enough to knew the meaning of the song. Riku also sang it with many sad thought in his mind.

Riku smiled sadly and moved closer to the box. He put his hand on the side of it. Haru, with her trembling hand, also put her hand at place where Riku put his own. He smiled once again and kissed the box. Haru was crying harder when he did this.

'And that's how my love hurt as soon as it started,'

Setting not long after that… Riku and Haru were walking at the hospital garden. Actually, Haru sat on a wheel chair while Riku moved the wheel chair behind her. They enjoyed the breeze together.

"Man, it's already haru(spring)," Riku said. "Haru, is there any where you want to go visit?" he asked.

Haru didn't say anything for a while, then she smiled. "There is. But remember, I can't go," she said.

Riku surprised. "Yo, what do you mean you can't go?" he asked. "Where is it? tell me. I'll bring a private jet and take you wherever you want to go to." He said.

Haru smile become wider and clearer. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really. So where is it?" Riku repeated.

"In my hometown, there's a hill with a tree," Haru began to explained. "It's the tree my dad planted the day I was born."

"A tree?" Riku asked curiously.

"Mm-hm. I want to go see how big it's gotten," Haru nodded. "Before I die." She added with smaller tone. Riku stopped walking and the wheel chair also stopped moving.

"Hey, why would you die!" Riku said. Haru sighed and bit her lower lip. "If you say that one more time, waaakh!" Riku blinked his eyes. "I'm going to just kiss you!" he continued, make Haru smile a little.

Riku threw a long sigh. "In any case, don't worry. I promise to take you there." he promised.

It was already night time. Everyone in the hospital already asleep. Someone opened Haru's door room from inside. It was Riku. He took Haru in his embrace and brought the girl outside.

The setting change again. They were in a bus toward Hokaido. Riku sat beside the window while Haru sat beside him, leaning her head to his shoulder. Riku slowly moved his head to the window and saw their reflection together with gloomy on his eyes.

Haru slowly opened her eyes. "I…" she murmured, make Riku's head turned to look at her. "I want to hear that song…" she continued. "H.O.T 'Haengbook'."

"Really?" Riku asked. Haru nodded slowly. "Hold on." He took out the walkman from his jacket pocket. He put the earphone to Haru's ears and then turned on the walkman.

Haru closed her eyes again, listening to the song. Riku drunk into his own thought, is it a right decision to bring her here? He looked to Haru again and caress her long and wavy hair. He stunned when he saw how much Haru's hair was () from her head.

Riku stared at her hair when tears started to form on his eyes. One drop of his tears flew freely on his cheek. He looked at Haru who was sleeping now.

Finally they have arrived. Riku walked along the road with many trees beside the road. He piggy back Haru on his back.

"Aren't I heavy?" suddenly Haru asked.

"No," Riku said shortly. "Waah~my Haru is so light," he teased. "You need to gain some weight. I'm going to feed you ribs, pork and even dog soup."

Haru smiled. "I can't eat dog soup." She exclaimed.

"Fine. Then I'll eat it and get strong, so I can piggy back you every day." Riku said.

Haru think a while. "What if I get so fat you can't carry me?" she asked. Riku stopped walking and pretended to think.

"Then I can get just as fat, and we can roll around together." He answered simply.

Haru chuckled. "What the heck?" she said. but then, suddenly she cough again. She put her handkerchief to cover her cough. Riku looked at her concerned.

When she stopped laughing, her body feels weak so she let her hand hang on the air with the handkerchief in it. Riku looked at the handkerchief curiously. His eyes opened widely when he saw the handkerchief was cover by blood.

To be continued…

Right, the next chapter will be the last chapter if this story!! Review please!!


	5. final confession!

Still Riku's story… this is the last chapter… enjoy it! UPDATE!!

Disclaimer:

Vanilla:All this story is—

Hiruma:*pointed a gun to Vanilla*

Vanilla:Okay, nothing's mine…

Hiruma:Kekeke! Good~be a good pet, okay???

Unforgetable Love Memories(or disaster?)

Riku's girl(final)

By:Vanilla Amano

_Haru chuckled. "What the heck?" she said. but then, suddenly she cough again. She put her handkerchief to cover her cough. Riku looked at her concerned._

_When she stopped laughing, her body feels weak so she let her hand hang on the air with the handkerchief in it. Riku looked at the handkerchief curiously. His eyes opened widely when he saw the handkerchief was cover by blood._

*

Hokaido's hospital… in one of the room. A doctor was examining Haru while the girl was lay on the hospital bed. Riku was standing beside the doctor, holding one of Haru's hand.

The doctor released his tethoscope and talked to the nurse. He turned to Riku, "Nothing we can do here, quickly transfer to a bigger hospital in Tokyo." And then, he and the nurse walked away.

Riku turned to face Haru. "Haru, I don't think we can make it. lets go back?" he said worriedly.

"If I return like this, I may really die," Haru said, and coughing after that. "I really want to see my tree…" Riku's face like he really wanted to cry now. "I think I could live longer if I did."

Haru was coughing again. "Haru…" Riku murmured.

And so, Riku continue piggy back Haru to their destination. They passed a photo studio on their way.

"Riku…" Haru called.

"Mm?" Riku responded.

"Lets take a picture…"

"A picture?" Riku repeated. Haru nodded on his head, so he looked at the studio.

Inside the studio…

The photographer was a man around 50 years old. He arranged their angle. Haru was sat infront of Riku while he stood behind her.

"A little to this side…" the grampa pulled Riku a little to the right. he positioned Haru's slayer and reposition their pose.

"Arigato," Riku said. the man smiled and nodded. But Haru didn't looked at the camera, she looking to the other way. She saw a picture that took her interest. It was the grampa and her wife, wearing a wedding clothes.

"Look this way, please," said the grampa.

"Anou… I was wondering about this…" Haru pointed the picture. Riku and the grampa stare at the picture.

Not long after that, Haru and Riku already changed to the tuxedo and wedding dress. Haru looked so beautiful and elegant, while Riku looked so charming although the tuxedo was oversized him.

"My wife thought it was a waste to throw it out, we sure are using it well," the grampa smiled at them. "The two of you look really good together."

Riku turned his face to Haru and smiled. Haru smiled back. "Then if you're ready, I'll be taking the picture now." The grampa give the hints. "Ichi, nii, san!"

Finally, the photo session finished. They continue their way to the overlooking hill with a tree.

It was so beautiful, as far as you look you will saw green grass all the way. At the bottom of the hill there was a river, and at the river bed there was so many flowers. But the highlight was not the flower nor the river, but the only tree that stood on the middle of the hill.

Riku still piggy back Haru on his back. They were almost there, when Haru realized Riku's heavy breath and that his step being slower.

"You're tired, huh?" Haru asked. Riku didn't answer, but he stopped walking. "Put me down, I want to walk." Haru said. Riku repositioned Haru on his back and pant a little.

"Just stay still," he continue walking. "I get more tired watching you walking." He smiled softly when he said this. "We're almost there. Go, go, lets go!" he cheered and moved faster this time.

Finally, they already sat under the tree. All the paper cranes Haru's made for Riku was scattered all around them. It was so enchanting and romantic.

"It really got big," Haru said after stared to the tree for a while. "It's way bigger than my height."

Riku also stared at the tree now, just like Haru. "Next year it'll be even bigger," he looked at Haru's face again. "Lets come back next year, alright?"

Haru smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Silent for a while. After that, Riku lure his pinky finger to Haru. "Here, promise me. pinky swear." he said.

Haru smiled and put her own finger onto Riku's. "Promise. Pinky swear." She said.

Riku released her hand and fixed her slayer. "Are you cold?" he asked and pulled Haru closer. Haru leaned her head on Riku's shoulder.

"Iie, it's warm," Haru shook her head. "It's really warm…" she whispered.

Riku leaned his back to the tree and sighed. "Haru…" he called.

"Mm?"

"Can I plant my own tree, right here next to your tree?" he asked.

"Right here?" Haru replied slowly. her tone is slower now.

"Yeah," Riku nodded. He sighed and continue, "Trees never move, and are always in the sam spot. So if I want to stay right next to you, I have to plant my own tree right here." Tears started forming in his eyes. "That way I can stay by your side forever."

Haru closed her eyes, her eyes was tearing. "Riku…"

"Mm?" Riku responded and looked at the girl on his shoulder.

"… Aishiteru…" Haru whispered weakly and then her body felt light. Riku knew what this mean. He couldn't help but started to cray. A tear rolled from her eyes to her cheek and then she fell from his shoulder to his embrace.

"Aishiteru mo," Riku said. he held Haru's body and cried there. "Haru… aishiteru… anata wa tsuki dakara…"

'And that's how I had to returned Haru to her tree.'

The story ended. Riku sat on the middle, he show his back to the others. Sakuraba sat on his left, sweep his tears from his face with a tissue because he was now sob hardly while his other hand held a yellow bolster. Kakei sat behind him, looked very sad and then buried his face to a pink bolster he held. Akaba sat on his right, bitting his lip while his hand held another blue bolster.

"What am I going to do?? the tears…" Sakuraba still sobbed, sweeping his tears with a tissue.

Akaba sighed and put his hand onto Riku's arm, giving him support. "So that's what happen." He exclaimed. He could see Riku's head nodded slowly.

"Aw man, it's a freaking movie, a freaking movie," Kakei said, still buried his face to the bolster. Suddenly, he lift his head and and thought. "Chotto matte, didn't this come out in some movie?" he said.

Riku's face suddenly become aware. "N, nani??" he asked. Kakei stared at him with curious look.

"Then again, I thought something was weird too, fuu," Akaba also commented. Riku quickly turned at him, he bit his lower lip nervously. "Riku, when you were in middle school, did they still make walkmans?" Akaba asked cautiously. "You probably carried around a CD player or mp3 player…"

"Iie! They sold them in the neighborhood I used to live in!" Riku quickly denied.

"That's right. now that I think about it," Sakuraba said, still with teary eyes and runny nose. Riku turned to him now. "Didn't H.O.T's 'Haengbook' come out a long time ago when we were still a child?" he asked.

Kakei violently threw the bolster to his side. Riku surprised and now face him. "Hey, did you make up everything you've told us so far!?" he said suspiciously.

"No, it really happened!" Riku shook his head panickly.

"What, from the way he's sluttering…" Akaba also become suspicious. Riku just can bit his lip cutely to hold their anger towards him.

"You're right! you punk! Tricking your senior!" Sakuraba yelled upsetly. They grabbed their bolster and smacked Riku with it.

"Aw, aw, aw! Gomen, gomen~!" Riku apologized but no one stop hitting him. even Kakei stop hit him with bolster, but now he's using his hand. "It's not like I dated before! It's because I don't have anything to say—aw!" he keep said sorrily but no one wanted to hear him. he already give up when suddenly his life saver come.

"Hey fucking brats!"

Everyone stop hitting Riku and looked at the voice's source. It was Hiruma. "Yo, what are you brats doing?" he asked confusedly.

"Somethings came up. We just get fooled by Riku!" Sakuraba explained before hissed at Riku again. Behind him, Kakei still smack Riku with his bolster.

"Fooled?" Hiruma repeated. Everyone focused on him now.

"Mm," Sakuraba nodded. Everyone said nothing for a while because Hiruma still try to absorbed this stupid circumstances.

"Hey aside from that, I met a fucking killer girl!" Hiruma decided to ignore their stupid excuse and join them on the floor. Everyone eyes once again focus on him.

"Really? What was she like?" Akaba asked curiously.

"Hmm, lets see, kekeke. Her personality is fucking sweet but fucking calm at the same time…" Hiruma started.

Sakuraba's cheerful smile before was replace with a confused smile now.

"She looks at people's fucking fortune as a hobby. Somewhat supernatural like…" Hiruma continued.

Kakei opened his eyes widely and stared at Hiruma curiously.

"Her speciality is boxing, and she like to heard a fucking death metal music. Yaa~isn't that fucking killer?" Hiruma still not finished.

Akaba's calm face was replace with surprised look in his eyes and he said "Nani?" without voice.

"But the only fucking thing is, she looks a bit sick…" Hiruma added and put his hand under his chin.

Riku smirked mischievously and look disbelief at the same time.

"But still, I get a feeling it's going to work out. she'll be my fucking devil slave," Hiruma said, look at his fist proudly. "Are you jealous? Are you jealous??" he teased them.

Akaba looked at him with bored look, Kakei sighed coolly, Riku smirked with no expression and Sakuraba expressed all their feeling, shook his head lazily to Hiruma.

Sakuraba stood up first, he throw his yellow bolster to Hiruma and walked away.

Riku also stood up. "Good luck," he said before walked away.

"You poor thing," Akaba throw his blue bolster to Hiruma and followed Riku's step.

Kakei throw his pink bolster and said, "You're going to suffer a bit," before following the others.

Hiruma's mouth open widely. "What the hell!?" he asked. "What the fuck happen to them!!!????"

The End

Well, it's the end of it. thanks for reading! If you read it, please feel free to give reviews, flames, or cakes!


End file.
